


I Wanna Be The Eldritch Horror [Worm CYOA/SI]

by Minds_of_Shadow



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Other, Over Powered, Self-Insert, Worm CYOA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minds_of_Shadow/pseuds/Minds_of_Shadow
Summary: So you wake up strapped down in the center of a massacre by the Slaughterhouse 9. Bad News. You wake up with with some extremely overpowered abilities. Good News. Hit the ground running.
Relationships: OC/Blasto, OC/Cherish, OC/Tattletale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Why eyes fluttered open as I saw a room covered in blood. My hands and legs were strapped down onto a journey. A wood counter with a computer whose screen was shattered saw in front of a corkboard. Keys hung from the board, as I realized that the wherever was a cheap motel. The stink of guts wafted from the pile of organs below my captive location, as I wretched from the smell, I failed to vomit, but not due to lack of trying. Several mangled corpses stained the decorated floor below.

I could feel several golden lights moving around the building. I felt three slots in my mind, two with the feeling of "copy" and one with "edit". I moved the two lights that continued to advance toward be into the copy slots. Medical knowledge filled my mind as ideas of how to build creations that would make Dr. Frankenstein look like a chump joined them. The other was simpler, that ability to project the cutting edge of blades.  
'  
"Okay, that means Jack Slash and Bonesaw," I muttered out loud as while pulling against the restraints. Surprisingly they snapped quickly, despite the awkward leverage. My feet landed right into the pile of rotting flesh. "Gross," I said with a grimace. The warm and sticky substance clung to my foot as I tried to shake it off. As the Bonesaw and Jack approached I cycled through the remaining lights, trying to find the one I wanted. Wherever Manton was, it was outside of my range for power. Bingo.

"Poppit, I thought you said they were all dead. You wouldn't be trying to keep another pet, would you?"

"I know the rules Uncle Jack, only one pet allowed. I'm a good girl."

Bonesaws's spider bots started to swarm into the room like an infestation of locust. The steel of their limbs was surprisingly clean, despite the gore-filled environment they danced around.

"So who's the mystery girl?" said Jack. A vest sat around his shoulders, his facial hair finely trimmed. In all, he would be described as handsome.

Bones on my hand extended, forming serrated edges.

"Dunno, Uncle Jack." said Bonesaw. Ringlets of golden piled atop her head, her eyes one blue the other green. Both stolen.

Both of them ducked as my left hand twitched, the cutting edge of the bone blades extended by Broadcast's power. The spider bots fell apart as the power cut them to shreds. Large knocks of plaster and wood fell as they were separated from the furniture and walls.

"Hello Jacob, today you lose," I said as I remembered what I was doing before I was transported to this world. 


	2. 1.2

_'Please let me have all the powers I selected in the CYOA I filled in before I got here, otherwise I am so dead.'_  
  
Jack flicked his razor-knife as I formed armor of bones around the body I woke up in. Wait. I started forming the before he started moving. _'Interesting, an effect the power I copied from Jack?''_ With the two people in view, and I realized just how short this body was, maybe around five feet tall, before counting the armored layer made from Crawler's copied power. Eyes grew into the armor as there was no way anyone could sneak up on me now.  
  
"So, a hero out for revenge, trying to make a name for yourself by taking down the Nine," spoke Jack in a calm rehearsed manner. A hero trying to kill him probably was a weekly occurrence by this point.  
  
  
Thousands of spikes grew out of the bone plating as more spider bots swarmed into the room, building a wall of bodies between me and Bonesaw.  
  
"None of the above decided to travel to another dimension to turn the S9 into a mind-controlled yuri harem, as step one on my plan to conquer a trillion galaxies." Another twitch as the lobby was once again shredded by cutting edges. The wall of corpses and steel provided decent cover for Riley.  
  
"That's a new one. GET IN HERE ALREADY!, yelled Jacob as the rest of the members entered. A stitched-together man covered in scars charged at me with an ax in his hand, I stood still as the blade bounced off the bone that was empowered to be as strong as Alexandria. I stilled my body using the edited Crawler's power and knowledge from Bonesaw's power.  
  
"Without your powers, all you've made was a fancy coffin for yourself," spoke Jack, just before Hatchet Face's body fell on to the ground, missing its head. In my maw was the mangled head to the power negating trump and I pulled into to a prepared gullet. Inside my body, tendrils jacked into his brain, as I buffed his power and my stolen shapeshifting kept the head alive.  
  
I slid a long tongue out of my mouth that licked the lips of bone armor. "Who is up for seconds? I am."  
  
A striped body lunged out from the wall behind me, as I jumped upward. The ceiling above shattered as Siberian narrowly missed. I landed on the roof of the two-story building. The tiger women crouched down in front of me.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Manton."  
  
The naked women hesitated from a second before lunging forward again. Between shapeshifting, physics breaking super strength, and Jack's thinker power it was easy to keep dancing around the projection.  
  
"You know your daughter is still alive."  
  
The projection turned the roof itself into an invulnerable deletion plane as I sprouted wings and jumped higher into the air. From above I could see the single road that passed between the motel and a gas station. The only thing else was rows of wheat in the middle of nowhere tourist trap. I finally found it, alone golden light in a white van. I focused on the light and forced it to dim until it was a third of the brightness it was before.  
  
Siberian appeared on top of the van as it was made invulnerable, preventing me from directly attacking the projection's controller.  
  
"You've already lost," I boosted Hatchet's Face's power to three times effectiveness as the Siberian winked out of existence as Manton was wrapped in the anti-power field. My armored claw ripped off the door of a terrified Dr. Manton. In but a second his headless body also laid on the ground.  
  
"Two down."


	3. 1.3

Flames blazed across the gas station parking lot. Using the powers of the brainjacked Hatch Face did something if they stayed out of the range of the field. His power negated parahuman's ability to use their powers but did nothing the powers themselves. Thus was why there wasn't much brain function in that head. Cherish already caused his death once, only from him to be revived by Bonesaw as her pet.

The black asphalt sizzled in the sun as green acid dripped from the black chitin covered bus that attempted to ram into me.

"Fight ME!" yelled Crawler as his body smashed into mine. Tendrils shot out of my back into the parking lot as I braced the impact against the masochistic parahuman.

Shards of glass shattered uselessly against my armor as I spotted the only current member of the Slaughterhouse Nine that could fly. Staying outside of the range of the boosted aura, the middle-eastern women slung whatever glass that was left from the motel, gas, station, and abandoned cars.

Like a teething dog, Crawler clamped onto my hand and tried to chew. I shifted the armor around the face into a widened maw and spoke, "You haven't fought Panacea yet have you?"

"Ned, get away from her!" yelled Jack.

"Too late."

Tendrils of bone wrapped around the Crawler's much larger form, holding him in place inside of Hatchet Face's aura, preventing his power from working. Even the empowered spikes couldn't pierce the hide that develops over years of adaptive healing. I didn't need to break the hide, I just needed to keep him inside of the aura for my attack.

The eye covered black chitin of his body dissolved as my bio-manipulation power stripped his protection. Careful care was taken to not damage the brain, as layers of his head were removed until it was a much smaller size. The rest of the body reduced into proteins and amino acids. I couldn't risk a competed cell remain less his power treat that as his body and make a new Crawler from it.

What's left of Crawler's head slid down my maw into the storage sac with the other two members of the Nine.

"Stop, or I'll break it."

In the girl's hand was a simple glass vial with a cork.

Bonesaw continued speaking," Do you know what is this is?" The girl had a wide smile on her face.

I adjusted a few dozen eyes to give me a microscopic view of the vial. The copied version of Bonesaw's power informed what was in the contents.

"It's an air-born virus that causes symptoms that the layperson would call zombification in living humans. It's one the deadman switches you used to keep the Triumvirate from dealing with the Nine."

"Wow, your smarter than most heroes we've fought. I break the vial and the entire state dies within hours."

"Looks like you've lost, "Jack flipped his razorback down and slid it into a vest pocket.

Inside my body, I was working on an immediate counter agent for Bonesaw's creation. While Bonesaw had a lab and plenty of samples, I was a walking bio-factory. I just needed to buy time.

"I'd say were are a stalemate right now," I pulled the tendrils out of the ground and let them wave in the air, " if she breaks the vial then I kill all of you."

"If could be hours but eventually a car will past this middle of nowhere motel and then we'll have a hostage," said Jack as he paced outside of the Hatchet Face's range.

"Not many heroes can claim to take out a member of the Nine, must less three of them. Thou I hesitate to count Hatchet Face since he was no longer an official member. What's your name?"

"Haven't picked one yet, maybe something like Hastur or Nyarlathotep."

"A fan of Lovecraft then? Not very fitting for a wanna-be hero is it?" said Jack as he kept just outside of the range. His thinker power still worked on the parahuman's I kept inside my body.

"I know your game Jack, you like to talk. Think you know how everyone ticks. Didn't help you when you were trapped in the bunker when you were a kid, now did it, Jacob. Told for years how the world had ended, betrayed by your parents for so long. "

I barely noticed the twitches of his muscles thanks to my stolen powers, but he regained his calm almost immediately.

"Not sure where you've heard those lies, but it's irrelevant."

"How about when you and Harbinger killed King. You hated King, though anyone would hate being held hostage by that idiot. All it took was just a touch and any damage to him would have been transfer to the poor saps."

"No one knew what his power was, did Harbinger tell you?" with his voiced raised he started to lose his cool.

I formed a wide smile on the armor. "Ah, Harbinger. He is doing well. He was a man that knew how to get-"

I teleported into the air to where I previously was flying from the Siberian fight and gravity pulled me downward. Jack rolled to the left and tendrils spiked into where he was standing. The cutting edge extended from the stolen power and a tendril caught the falling body part.

"-ahead in life."

Glass shattered by Shatterbird's as she lashed out in anger as the sight of her love's decapitation. The vial with Bonesaw's zombie plague broke as glass uselessly rained liked hail against my form.

"As I told Dr. Manton aka, the Siberian, you've already lost," I spoke as a counter agent was vented from my body rendering Bonesaw's work inert.

Muscles coiled in my legs and I sprung into the air. Stained glass stolen by churches butchered by Shattterbird fell onto the ground as her powers shorted out. Tendrils wrapped around her neck as another member of the Nine was eliminated from the fight.

I fell onto the road as Shatterbird's body landed with a wet flop. I started counting the remaining members: Cherish, Bonesaw, and Burnscar. I knew that Mannequin was here when I woke up, but I couldn't sense his power anywhere. Did he make an escape during the fight?

"Cherish, Bonesaw, Burnscar, I am not without mercy. Surrender and you will keep most of your mind. Not many get a second chance in life, you'd be a fool not to take it." I offered the three youngest members a final chance. 


	4. Interlude: Cherie.

Cherie sat atop the cheap motel bed, the rough sheets rubbed against her naked body. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and joy as the other girl entered the room. The white-haired walked across the beige carpentering, her form just as nude as Cherie's.

She was beautiful, long white hair that draped down to the girl's waist, large full breasts that would overflow her hands. A wide smile sat upon her pale face. As she placed a hand on Cherie's face as a rush of she felt a rush of excitement.

"You were smart to surrender," said the girl who defeated the members of the Nine. Her red eyes looked into Cherie's, "Your plan to mind-control the Nine wouldn't have worked. Bonesaw and Jack had already made countermeasures."

"How did you know... never mind the same reason you knew everything else."

A pale finger traced down Cherie's chest as the vile tattoos on her body vanished. Tattoo's that made her hate herself, what she had to do to pass Mannequin's test.

"After ya'll got to Brockton Bay, you got left. Just a head in a jar in the middle of a lake. Forced to feel every negative emotion and nothing else. "

Cherish's shuttered in fear, as her eyes widened. Brigid hugged the teenage girl.

"I know you're manipulating my emotions."

"Of course I am. Turn about is fair play." said the short girl a smirk on her face. "Now to make you into one of my sexy sluts."

Cherish couldn't move her body, paralyzed by the strange girl's power. Brigid's ran her hand through the black locks. Each pass the strands lengthen further and further. The red streak in her hair extended with it. Just above the bed, and loose hair swung. Brigid separated the long hair into to two strands, tying them off with white ribbons made of silk.

Moving behind the former Member of the Nine, Brigid cupped her breasts. Her nipples were kneaded between pale fingers, and the distance between the pair of hands grew further. Now like grapefruits, the breasts continued to be squeezed and groped as quiet whimpers and moans came from Cherie. A hand smacked her ass, as Cherie found her ass and hips a matching pair to her swollen breasts.

"This will do for now," said Brigid a smug look on her face.

Cherie found herself able to move again, as she immediately slipped a hand between her legs. Her fingers tried to put out the raging flame of passion that she was forced to feel. It didn't matter if it was created by a power, the need was real enough.

"Fuck me already," said Cherie between ragged breaths as she continued to pound away at her pussy, slipping her hand fully into the orifice.

"Later, off to design your new costume. I'm thinking something that just screams cheerleader."

With that Brigid left Cherie alone with her heightened needs. 


	5. 2.1

  
The pile of broken glass in the parking lot of the motel shattered with a loud crash as the teenage looking girl with curly blonde hair punched toward it. Despite her being over a hundred feet away the force hit with a thunderous blow. The bikini-clad blonde swung her leg toward the pile being used as target practice as the force was multiplied three hundred times and hit. Shards of glass were rendered into smaller shards of glass.  
  
  
"Enjoying your new sister?" I said while watching from below the red cloth overhang of the motel entrance. Stands of silk were being produced from the long tail I had created for material production. The rest of my body looking like a normal human.  
  
"I'm still working out some kinks on the movement, and I the only action I have automated is walking so, but yeah," said Riley. Gone was the blood-stained dress and apron, now replaced with a simple white dress stolen from the luggage of the guests of the hotel. The ringlets in her hair and most of the tinker enchantments now were also gone. A remove like one for an RC car was grasped by her fingers.  
  
"Okay then, take care of your big sis, Jackie, then," I said as I turned back to bundling.  
  
Next to the shredded lobby desk where five stitched up bodies. The victims of the Slaughterhouse Nine, killed before I arrived. I released a sigh. Death was unavoidable, in my reality and this one. I knew that when I got the offer to come here.  
  
 ** _'_** _That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons, even death may die'_  
  
  
I touched each one with but an extended figure as they took another breath of life. The middle-aged man eyes shot open then closed as my bio-manipulation seized his body. Each one was put back to sleep as I worked on healing the damage done. The missing leg of one of the two women rapidly regrew as stitches popped out of the body. Not sure if I couldn't find it in the mess of body parts, or did Crawler eat it.   
  
  
Two men, two women, and a teenage girl. All now alive, and that the females might have gained a cup size or two and males have bigger dicks, what can I say other than I'm an overpowered pervert. They would wake up in about an hour so my time here was over.  
  
We loaded up in the only working vehicle, Manton's van. The smell of his wandering murderhobo coated the van, making me glad I could turn off my sense of smell. I sat up in the front next to Mimi, as she started the van. Of the group, I considered her the sanest, after removing the brainfucking her shard does.  
  
In the back of the van tendrils extended from a Japanese looking girl with straight black hair, the only formally know as Ned. I was thinking about Natalie for her new name.  
  
Tendrils slid up the black and red pleated skirt that Cherie wore. More slid across her top as the red lettering of the word "Cheery" across the red top was distorted by the appendages groping at her enlarged chest.  
  
Moans and screams came from the daughter of Heartbreaker as I toyed with her emotions, going from lust and joy. My hands scratched the between two striped cat ears, as the cat-girl that was formally Dr. Manton purred. A split personality of a cat currently in control of the body.  
  
Shatterbird and Hatchetface's heads still sat in my internal stomach sack as I figured out what to do with them. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the Kansas Inn disappeared over the horizon.


	6. 2.2

  
I turned to Mimi as we continued past rows and rows of wheat. Internally I groaned at not being able to maybe the "We're not in Kansas anymore" joke because of all the placed in the world of Earth Bet, I got dropped in Kansas. It was going to take over a day of driving just to Boston. I sighed and turned on the radio. "Mimi I'll be in the back of the van, yell if you need me."

"Oh okay," said the black-haired woman, I've yet to do anything to her body other than healing it to an idealized version of what it already was. Maybe I would turn her into a redhead later.

I crawled between the seats and to the back of the van. The white sundress rode up and revealed my bare ass to anyone that would of the might of been looking in their rearview mirror at the right time. I adjusted the dress when I landed onto the mattress with the rest of my thralls.

"So we have a long drive ahead of us, what should we do?"

Cherish continued to moan helplessly as she bounced up and down on the massive penis created by Natalie, formally know as Ned or Crawler. "Fuck things!" yelled Natalie. Her desire to fight and grow stronger had been redirected, a bit.

"Later, Natalie."

Riley raised her hand. "Why are we heading to Boston." Jackie continued to have a dead-eye stare forward as her little sister sat in her lap.

"Good question. A good girl is a curious girl. We're heading to Boston because there are a few key parahumans I want to join me in one way or another."

I held out my hand with the pointer finger raised," In no particular order, there is Blasto. Plant Tinker in the outskirts of Boston. Able to create hybrid creatures, including using human genetics. His specialty when combined with yours and Cranial's was something quite interesting. Cranial was a memory tinker." I had left the statement to hang for a moment.

After a few seconds of mumbling to herself, Riley answered. "Parahuman clones!"

"Got it in one. You were the one who figured it out in the original future.

I added the middle finger to my outstretched hand. "Next up is a girl named Noelle. She has a screwed up power like Mimi's but far worst. Half of her body was turned into a monster and constantly craves food. Whenever a living thing touches her, she ends up vomiting a psychotic clone of the organism.

Before Riley could respond I added the index finger to the count.

"And finally a parahuman that everyone knows the name of, The Butcher."

Riley spoke up," You're insane. This sounds fun."


	7. 2.3

I turned the steering wheel as the van moved across the road onto a gravel road, bumping along the unsteady path. "Cheery, at least its a parahuman this time." As I butchered her name. A familiar golden glow of a parahuman entered my sight range. Hopefully, this was Blasto. We were running low of fuel after I spent the last bills that were in Dr. Manton's wallet on gas. Gas that was nearly four dollars a gallon, because Behemoth had a habit of destroying oil fields.

"I don't know, just because you increased my range it doesn't mean I know the emotional profile of this guy you're searching for," yelled Cherie from the back of the van.

"I love my little sister, she's a good girl," came a stilted speech from Jackie. The RC remote was disassembled and the remaining parts were next to a fresh bloodstain.

Jackie repeated the line, this time sound a bit more natural as Riley continued to prod the exposed brain.

We passed a wooden sign painted with the words, "Keep out, trespassers will be killed" The path became overgrown with plants and vines that didn't fit the what little I knew of Boston flora.

The sound of a whip could be heard as the van jerked to the right and a tire popped. Leafy green tendrils started to wrap along the outside of the van as the widows as the few rays of the February moonlight was blacked out my mutant foliage.

"Pussycat, guard the van," I said to the former male. The crushing of metal stopped as the van was made invulnerable. I teleported back ten feet to where the van was previously. Being able to teleport anywhere I've previously been was fairly useful.

I fell a few inches onto the ground as I started walking toward the brick factory in the distance. "Time to test how well this actually works."

I swapped out the Bonesaw's power for the experiments I was running on Mimi's power while she slept. A blue flame engulfed my form as I continued one. The vines that attempted to lash at my slowed as the water in them froze. I could see my breath as the power stole the heat from the surrounding area.

Blasto's creations snapped underfoot as I walked, their strength sapped by the artificial winter frost. Underneath the lamp attached the factory was a monster with a split jaw. Scales like an alligator lined its form, and tusks like an elephant jutted out from its mouth. Next to the creature was a thin-looking man.

"Who are you and what do you want?," yelled Blasto.

"Ah, is this Mr. Andio's place. I was looking if he was looking for a partnership." I was with a wide smile on my face, trying to look innocent.

"I work alone."

I was still in range of Jackie, as I boosted her power and copied the stronger version. "Blasto, don't you want to be part of something greater? You're one of the most knowledge about persons in how powers work, yet you waste it on small-time crime. " I increased his feeling of pride at the compliment on his knowledge and then shame at mentioning his wasted potential.

"You're not the first to try sweet talk, it isn't going to work."

Probably, but they weren't cheating. "Isn't it lonely working out here, where no one respects your work? 


	8. 2.4

I turned to view the damaged van outside of the Blasto's makeshift lab. Blasto's vines did a number on the vehicle before Pussycat had used her power on it. The vines had crushed the engine, thus it wasn't going to be running again any time soon. Inwardly I yelled at myself for failing to secure Mannequin, none of the powers of my new team could be changed into vehicle-related tinkering.  
  
"So Rey do you have a car? You're defense system managed to trash mine." I said as sat on an overground mushroom shaped like a couch.  
  
Rey scratched his back as he looked awkwardly at me," I have a pick-up truck and I use to get around town. Are you going to do that often?"  
  
That I was on the mushroom-couch naked in my classic Brigid form was probably why he was flustered. "I accidentally burned up the clothing I had when experimenting with Mimi's powers. How was I supposed to know that I had to recreate the secondary protection powers against self-harming each time."  
  
"It's hard to tinker with so many distractions. Like the fact that BONESAW is right next to me watching me work!" yelled Blasto.  
  
I waved tried to wave him off, "She can't harm a fly now unless I give her permission." I used my own emotional control power to reduce his anxiety. I needed to not solve all my problems with mind-rape. I wanted him to be loyal, but more than a puppet, unlike Jackie.  
  
Speaking of puppets, Maid walked in to open area where we talking at. Glass vials with feathers held in them by rubber bands circled her form as they continued to dust every surface around her. Her features were a generic-looking attractive middle eastern woman in her early twenties. I wasn't feeling very creative when rebuilding Shatterbird's body.  
  
"You gave her Shatterbird and Jack Slash to experiment on," said Rey as he dodged the makeshift feather duster trying to clean his lab-coat.  
  
"I needed to teach her the lesson of what is an acceptable target. I have to teach her how to be a proper mad scientist instead of a wanna-be flesh artist. Surely you understand the importance of raising a child right?"  
  
Rey's palm met his face, "I'm going to try to get some work done, I'll be in the lab." With that, Blasto walked away for the argument that was going nowhere.  
  
I popped up of the surprisingly comfortable fungus and walked to the corner of the factory that Riley declared would be her room. Plastic sheets crinkled underfoot as Riley danced around the table that had Jackie's prone form on top of it.  
  
"So Riley how is it going?"  
  
"Great Brigid, I've gotten rid of most of the response lag between command. It would easier if you let me make my spiderbots." said Riley with a pout on her adorable face.  
  
"Making robots out of the brains of the innocent is something bad girls do. You're supposed to be a good girl now."  
  
With her eyes downcast she mumbled, "Yes mommy."  
  
I patted her on the head, "Now, now. I want you to practice understanding and working memories as much as you can in the next few days, I know it is a little outside your specialty but you're a smart girl and I'll help as much as I can. Can you do for that for me sweetie?"


	9. 2.5

I stood alone at the bottom of the skyscraper. The glass door opened as I tripped the motion sensors, and I walked to what looked like a reception desk. A young lady is tight white blouse and black pencil skirt addressed me," Can I help you miss?"

I placed the domed covered silver platter on top of the counter, "I'd like to make a trade with the boss. Can you please call security so I may discuss with them?"

The lady pressed a button underneath her desk, "We might have a situation. Please send down class-s security forces, a girl here wishes to talk with them."

"Miss, I didn't catch your name?"

"Mythos. I just arrived in Boston recently." I answered.

"She says her name is Mythos"

I sat down in the leather chair trying to not let the dyed white silk evening gown wrinkle. I had created it by copying the structure of a silkworm and repeating that a few thousand times, then had Blasto provide plant-based dye. A golden dominion mask rested between my eyes while I waited for someone to show. Ten minutes had passed while I could see the orbs of light behind the door, waiting for me to do something.

The door opened and a young woman in a yellow evening dress and matching mask stepped out. "Is the contents of the platter what you wish to trade?" said the Citrine. The woman was quite pretty, with a slim figure and plump lips coated in yellow lipstick.

"Yes, I would like ten percent of the value placed in an account with the Number Man, after that Accord can do what he wishes with it," I said. It would a shame losing the original, but Blasto didn't have much in the way of the money and I didn't want to bring to much attention to myself yet.

By an unseen force, the dome of the platter lifted, revealing a head floating in a jar. Of the parahumans still out of sight, must have been the Ambassador with the imaginary friend power.

"Who was the former owner of the head," calmly stated Citrine. I wondered if I wasn't the first to take the saying, "their head in on a silver platter" so literally or if it was just the blonde's professionalism.

"Jack Slash. I believe he had a sizable bounty on his head."

Citrine walked over to the plate, her heels clicked in a steady rhythm. As she picked it up she spoke, "We will need to verify that statement. Please leave a phone number with the receptionist. You will be required to make an appointment next time if there is a next time"

With that, she took Jack Slash's head and walked back through the steel door.

"Well, that could have gone worse," I said as I pulled out the burner phone I bought with Blasto's money and scrolled to the mynumber option.

The receptionist pulled out a little black book and a black thick black pen with a diamond embedded in the cap. I wrote down the phone number of the phone, and I teleported away.

With a soft thud, I landed onto the roof of Blasto's lab. It was February fifteenth, and the Simurgh was likely going to attack somewhere before the month ended. 


	10. 2.6

  
I jumped off the top of the two-story factory. The mutated grass crunched between my heels. The evening gown fluttered slighted as I landed. If things hadn't gone smoothly during the trade-off, the first thing I would have done is tear this dress. It was way too difficult to move in.

"Mimi, you there?"

The brunette wondered in with her thumb acting as a bookmark in the graphic novel. Her eyes were half-closed. "What?"

"I'm promoting you to my secretary." I threw the burner phone her away. The book she was holding flopped onto the floor as she fumbled with the phone, nearly dropping it.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Well I need a responsible adult to handle our finances, and I'm not what you'd call responsible. Or sane. Just ask Rey what you need to do, we've already discussed what supplies we need."

"Whatever." Mimi went off to look for Rey, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

Since she's going to be my secretary, I'll need to get her clothing other than the hoodie and sweat pants that she had been wearing around the lab. A skimpy skirt-suit combo might work. I continued to think of sexy clothing to put my thralls in.

Riley was working on the new Jackie, reinstalling all the control implants and wiring them to the freshly grown brain.

"Is the replacement up to snuff?"

"Would be better if I could check if the memories directly, I'm having to judge based on her reactions instead."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Once the money comes in, I'll send an order to the Toybox for some of Cranial's tech. Then we won't be restricted to straight copying."

Satisfied with that answer Riley changed topics. "Can I have a pony?"

I ruffled her hair and responded," I don't see why not. Blasto has some spare seeds and might have a horse sample."

"I get to make a pony!" Riley rushed out of her section of the lab and to where Rey did his main work. I followed closely behind her.


	11. Interlude: Mimi

The figures of multicolored flames danced across the stainless steel table. Each footstep of the figures left tiny scorch marks.

"Oh Kakarot, you're the only one for me"

"My dragonballs are always ready for you Vegeta"

"So this is how you spend your spare time Mimi?" Asked Cherish as she walked into Mimi's impromptu show.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I'm bored. Found this do-jhin thingy in the clearance bin at the book store."

Mimi shifted so her head was laying off the leather couch, one the few pieces of furniture in the building that wasn't "homegrown". The brown leather was covered in various stains of a floral nature.

Cherish spoke," Pretty sure that isn't how you pronounce that."

"I was in an asylum for years, layoff. Wasn't long after I got my training licenses that it happened. Wonder how Elle is doing."

"That girl was your fuck buddy back in the nuthouse?" Cherie spoke with a smirk clear on her face.

"Closer to a teddy bear."

A voice rang out, echoing across the building.

"Mimi, you there?"  
~~~  
Mimi wander around Blasto's area of the factory, the pre-paid flip phone squeezed tightly in her hand. Unsure what to do with it, other than it was a gift from the Mistress.

A manila folder stat on top a half-sized fridge that Blasto used to keep his samples so they wouldn't rot. As she reached for the folder the phone started to ring.

"Ah Hello?"

"I'm trying to reach Mythos, is she available."

"She told me to take care of the fiancees. Not really sure why"

Mimi started to flips through the folder, containing a list of tech and contacts Rey and Brigid had put together. 'Weird timing'. Though Mimi.

"You are telling the truth. Very well. An account of 11,043,820.45 dollars has been created in her name. Will you have the Number Man manage it, or be using your own broker?

Mimi read the intent behind the message that was written in the folder, 'Number Man is awesome with money.'

"We'll have the Number Man handle it."

"A card tied to the account will be delivered shortly. If you need to contact me, dial pound then the letter N."

With that, the call ended.


	12. 3.1

The metal garage door slid open with loud creaks. The area of the key-storage was lit by dim lands as the gravel below sparkled with diffused light. In the darkness, moths danced the few sources of light.

I adjusted my eyes and walked over to the package. It was a laptop hooked up to the bastard child of an astronaut helmet and a rave party. Next to the brain editor/scanner were stacks of black bricks. Some had the word blank written in pen on a white label.

I picked up the one labeled cheer-leading routines. "Cranial was even able to fulfill the special request. Two million well spent."

I loaded the tinkertech in the back of Rey's pickup truck and threw a sheet over the top of them. I wanted to just teleport back to base, but the key-storage place had twenty-four-hour video monitoring. The Toybox probably had the tech to erase the videos from a range, I unfortunately didn't have that type of tinkertech yet.

~~~  
I had to reshape the skull of the horse to fit the helmet, but then I managed to rest it on the paralyzed horse. Well, 80% horse, 15% plant filler, and 5% cloned brain of Mimi's.

"Raise your hands if you want to make a fire pony," I said with a smile. This would be the prototype of many of the ideas I had.

"I do!" Riley practically shouted.

Rey just shook his head at our violation of nature.

I connected the wires to the storage device that now held Mimi's trigger event. I clicked the download prompt as the memory was transferred to the animal. Inside its mind flames ragged as it became pinned by a falling pillar. Trapped and situations where she would be burned alive.

Rey and Riley stumbled and fires appeared in the room. The coal-black horse disappeared underneath the helmet as her paralyzed body flopped from fire to fire as it spread around the factory.

"Shit." I swapped Mimi's power in the editable slot as I tried to create a fire suppression power.

"I'm on it" Riley jumped on the back of the horse before it could teleport again. Extending for her wrist was a needle that pierced the skull.

I managed to set the power as the flames vanished. The golden glow for the horse's head dimmed but was still present.

"I disabled her powers for now. So what should I name her?"

"How about Disaster, you two nearly burned down the lab!" Blasto yelled as he inspected how much was damaged.

"We have enough money now to replace anything, only thing it would cost us is time."  
I walked over the first-ever para-horse and rubbed her back. Disaster might be a decent name for her. 


	13. 3.2

  
Cranial's helmet was fitted over the head-sized orb. The container was a mess of wires and circuitry designed to work as a simple life-support system for a small amount of neurons and glial cells that would be another artificial host to Mimi's shard. It was likely similar to the one that held Cherish's fate before my interference in this reality.

Riley sat in my lap as she pressed the button. The memories of the trigger event loaded as Riley was momentarily stunned, and so was the brain in a jar that was Hatchet Face. The system detected the response of Corona Gemma and released a power suppression system that was suppressing his power. The system was just a large metal needle inserted in his brain, that was rigged up to extend retracted base on his brain response. The rapid retraction of the needle then turned back on his power thus suppressing the power of the brain in the jar that was under Cranial's helmet.

"So what is this one going to be for? Asked Riley as she started to inspect the "power suppression system".

I picked up the first orb and started editing its power while staying in the range of Hatchet Face's aura. "There's some interesting parahuman in Brockton Bay, but I don't want to move the lab. So this..."

I took a step outside of the range of the aura as a circle of flames appeared over the orb. Between the circle was emptiness.

The matching orb was set under the helmet by Riley and the processes repeated again. As I finished editing the powers of both orbs, now the circle of flames now lead to each other instead of nothing. I stuck my hand through the first one as it appeared in the through the circle of the second to demonstrate the point.

"Oh, so you are now going to place one of them in the other city?" Asked Riley as she went to the helmet and started the maintenance routine of replaying burn out circuits and fried wires. Without a tinker to maintain it the helmet would have already burnt out from my misuse of it.

"So now I take this over to empty warehouse that I purchased yesterday and plop it down." Edited the power to turn off as the second circle disappeared and held the orb to my torso. My flesh stretched out and coated the cloned brain in a jar. When I was certain that it was fully enclosed in my body I teleported.

I landed onto the concrete floor nearly sixty miles away. Whatever force that decided that I don't lose my lunch, clothing, and gut bacteria also allowed me to teleport whatever was inside my body. I pulled out the second orb and set it down on the ground. The portal reactivated and I could see Riley still repairing the helmet at the base.

Riley walked up to the portal and hopped through. landing in Brockton Bay.

"So why did you pick this place?" Asked Riley as she jumped back and forth through the portal.

"I looked out of the window of the brick building. Two golden glows moved around on the second floor of the building down the street. "It was for sale for fairly cheap, and it was on the same street was the old Redmond Welding building was on.


	14. Interlude: Lisa

A sliver of light from the waning moon shown on Lisa as she woke from the loud voice coming from the floor below. Her hand quickly grabs her mask.

"Undersiders, I'd like to make you an offer. A deal of a lifetime."  
/Knows we are here/ Doesn't intend to hurt us/ Waiting for a response/Voice is female/  
Lisa pulled on her Tattletale costume and walked across the makeshift living room of the loft. The other members had similar ideas as they gathered around the room.

"Tattletale, do you know anything about this?" Asked Grue.

Lisa shook her head, "No, it's not the boss either. "

"We're going to have to find a new base when this is over," said Grue as he paced around the room.

"I liked this base, said, Regent. His taser tipped scepter was gripped tightly in his hand.

"If this turns into a fight, we have the home-field advantage." Said, Grue.

Under the mass of shadows, Grue was the first to walk down the spiraling staircase. With her head to the ground, Lisa viewed the unknown person. The girl on the first floor was dressed in white and gold top and skirt, her long straight white hair trailed across her mid-back, and

"Ah, there's the leader. Names Brigid or Mythos is you want to use cape name," said Mythos.

/Is being open with her name because she doesn't care/ Part of New Wave?/ No/

"What do you want?" Brain spoke, the tension clean in his voice.

"Simple I want to recruit your team. I'll give you ten times what your mysterious boss is offering."

"Why would we have any reason to trust you?"

"Lisa's power should tell you if I'm being honest," said Mythos as she pointed to where Lisa was laying on the floor.

/Is telling the truth/ Knows my name/ Knows all of our names/Knows the boss is Coil.

Brian looked up, and Lisa nodded in response.

"Why are you trying to recruit us?

"I'm going to eat your boss, and I rather not have you in my way."

/Telling the truth/ More reasons unstated./


	15. 3.3

In the middle of my negotiations with the Undersiders, it happened. It was why I stepped up my plans to add them to the team.

The sirens blared loudly across Bay, and an automated message to get to the nearest Endbringer shelter was repeated over and over.

"Shit." I cursed.

"This is bad." Said, Tattletale. A sudden burst of lightly crackled in the sky as it started to rain. "Leviathan is looking for a rematch.

"Wait, Leviathan?" I asked tilting my head in confusion. I was certain that Ziz was next in line to attack. Did the plans change with my taking down the Slaughterhouse Nine?

"The rain is being created by a power, and Leviathan is the only one with water manipulation on this scale." Said Lisa as she pointed to the sky as the clouds started visibly circling.

"There's a portal in the warehouse across the street that will take you to my base in Boston. Anyone here that doesn't want to fight take it. " I said headed East toward the shore.

I didn't stay to see who would take the offer of safety, but I prefer that they would make it through the day alive. I'd need to make sure Taylor also lives, but I haven't managed to locate her in this city of over three hundred thousand people.

Black feathered wings grew out of my back, and I jumped into the air. Above the tallest building, I could see a rush of cars heading the opposite direction each one trying to get to safety before the Endbringer made landfall. A car hydroplaned out and smashed the side of the car into a telephone pole. I thought about trying to help, but the person inside ran out after a second, worst for wear but alive. Cars severed around the now abandoned vehicle.

A girl in an iconic white and gold costume flew nearby and pointed downward. I abandoned my Shatterbird power and replaced it with Glory Girls. I couldn't make out her words over the increasing rainfall. Either way, I flew down to the tent with filled with the golden lights.

"Levithan is expected to make landfall in fifteen minutes. PRT troops are passing out armbands." said the man in blue armor, likely Armsaster.

I couldn't make out the face of the PRT trooper behind in the plexiglass guard covered in with the rain. I pressed the button on the armband and spoke, "Mythos."

"Name registered. This armband will register you're location and vitals. Press the left button to send a message. Press both buttons and say override to send a message of all present. Abuse of this function will cause the revoking of this ability. Dragon is managing communications." 


	16. 3.4

The rain continued to pour as I flew up to the roof of a five-story beachfront hotel. The all-directional mobility to Glory Girl's power was far superior to the shapeshifting generated wings I was using before. Within my vision, the golden orbs of power danced liked fireflies above the coast-line. Each one a parahuman, each one a new potential powers. A quarter of them would likely die today.

The tide receded rapidly. A fat looking fished flopped on the sand, as the ocean abandoned it. The first wave approached. A monster generated a tidal wave that was more than twice as high as the building I was standing one. The white-capped blue wall of death crashed into the kaleidoscope of force fields and powered generated terrain. The blockade held, but it wasn't full proof.

Street lights toppled over and car alarms blared as the water rushed past any vulnerably in the defense. Metal and glass were crushed by the still remaining force. That was the mere side effect of the blocked attack by the Endbringer.

The second wave approached. I adjusted my vision and saw a green cloaked figure rush out to meet it. I saw his photon on during my online search: Eidolon. The second wave from robbed of its momentum and fell downwards back in the ocean. Behind us, a geyser of water erupted.

"Leviathan spotted in sector C-04. He entered into the sewer system." beeped the armband. A string of decrease and disabled followed the report."

I clenched my firsts. The longer this takes, the less chance any of the dead could still be revived. I jumped off the hotel and flew toward the destructive light show. The blaster group continued to throw everything they had at the creature as they mostly missed.

Leviathan jumped from build to build avoiding nearly every shot as the few that would have hit just were repealed by the ever generating coating of water that was his water shadow. Blades of water shot of the monster as limbs were cleanly separated from bodies.

The body of one of those struck by the Endbringer's attack glowed with light before repairing itself. I grabbed his power and moved Glory Girls into the reserves. As I hoped and suspected it was Legend's power. Until now, Levitation was simply going to be faster than anything I could do.

Stripes appeared across my body as I activated Pussy Cat's power. My body turned into the light as I charged. The distance was too short from even a second to past as my clawed hand pierced into the Endbringer's massive body.

I smiled a wide-mouth grin, "Checkmate."

Invulnerable tendrils erupted from my body as they dug into the monster's absurdly dense form. Waved battered me as I was dragged along with the creature, but it was meaningless. The only advantage Leviathan had over me was its speed, and that edge was negated the moment I implanted myself into him.

To Leviathan I was the mango worm from hell, in other words, a mango worm. My body turned to light, and we went upwards. His water shadow continued to try to force us to the ground, but it only delayed the inevitable. Faster and faster we accelerated. A sonic boom formed below us as we passed the cloud layer. Faster still I continued to drag us outside of the atmosphere. I approached a fraction of C as Legend's power was pushed to its limit.

It was less than a minute later and the moon was behind us. Back on Earth, the rain over Brockton Bay stopped. In space Leviathan's water evaporated into the boiling mist from the low pressure as soon as it was generated. Stripes appeared across my body as I separated its head from the rest of the body. It was a meaningless gesture, but I wanted a trophy.

I released the tendrils that crossed threw the Endbringer's body. I stopped, while Leviathan's core was flung further into space at ten percent the speed of light.


	17. Interlude: Lisa

I wiped away the water that started to pool on top of my rain jacket. The wet blonde hair stuck against my face, the wind not helping matters. Brian held me by the waist, as I point the way to the hideout of our possibly new employer.

"It's this one," I said.

The building was another of the brick warehouses that used to be filled with shipping containers, back when Brockton Bay was a thriving port city. The windows were covered in tarps, as water poured off it in waves. A barely visible glow coming from the outside could be seen.

Rachel hopped off Angelica and lifted the garage door as it creaked open. The door has opened recently, but otherwise, there was a large build of rust from disuse for years. The water splashed around paws as the dogs lurched into the building. Near the back, away from the windows, was our escape route. Despite looking like a ring of fire, no heat was coming off the portal. /Slight breeze from the portal, due to temperature difference/ Otherside of the portal has living people/ Leads to Brigid's base/ No traps as part of the portal/

"Tattletale, is it safe?" said Grue.

"If my power isn't wrong, we will get to the other side in one piece."

"Okay, I'll go first," said Brian.

"If this turns out like The Fly, I get dibs on your stuff," said Brian's sister. I hadn't really seen much of her before. Alec when with Brian to grab her, while I had joined with Rachel to get her dogs with us. I could tell that Brian wasn't comfortable with Aisha finding out he was Grue, but desperate times called for desperate measures. An Endbringer attack is desperate times.

Grue stepped through the portal, then stepped back with us. "No side-effects yet."

"Are you sure? I think you look a bit uglier." joked Regent.

"Let's just get everyone to safety," said Grue.

One by one everyone made their way through the portal. A tinker, Rey or Blasto, pressed on a button on a sphere and the portal flickered out.

"So not much to do now is wait for Mythos to get back." said the Hispanic Tinker.


	18. 4.1

I appeared on top of the roof of our hideout. The flat gravel lined room made a good landing pad, due to its lack of anything else making use of it. A louder than normal thud could be heard from down below. My stomach bulged outward and started to peel back. With my insiders no longer being used as a pouch, I held Leviathan's head in my hands. Despite its size, the four-eyed face was very light. I gave the thing a squeeze and it was like trying to crush rock with my bare hands, even with using my super strength.

With the head in hand I hopped off the roof and down to the undergrowth that surrounded the factory and acted as Blasto's security system. I looked down at my trophy and thought for a moment. I might of be forming a decapitation habit.

"Hey, Rey. Did the Undersiders make it in okay?"

"They just got here not even ten minutes ago. I need to you talk to them. Now." came Blasto's exasperated statement.

I was greeted with the sight of Riley being pinned to the ground by a giant dog paw.

"Hi Mommy," came her chipper reply despite the situation.

"Why are Slaughterhouse Nine here!" yelled Brian.  
I sat down Leviathan's head on the floor. "Well that is easy, they're now my pets, slaves, and trophies. They tried to kill me, so I made them mine. They're perfectly safe unless I give them a direct order not to be."

"She is telling the truth," said Lisa. She took a moment to look at my latest trophy, "and that is Leviathan's head."

I let out a sigh, "Unfortunately he isn't actually dead. I was able to knock him into deep space, but all that did was buy some time."

Rachel's power started to recede as Riley got up from the ground.

Lisa said," We seem to be at an information disadvantage, you know a lot about us, yet we know nothing about you."

"Well, my main power is the enchantment, modification, copying, and granting of powers. The granting ability takes a lot out of me and I only get to choose a general theme. The copying ability's like those of Legend, and the Siberian is how I was able to beat the Endbringer. There are limits on the modification as well, such as I can't get rid of thinker powers having a cap on their use, but I can change how that cap manifests." I started to circle the Undersiders, "like changing a power created headache into arousal instead."

Lisa started to visibly fidget as her building Thinker headache was instantly replaced by a new but just as distracting effect.

"Why did you do that?!"

"That is an easy one to answer. I'm a pervert." I said.


	19. Interludes: Alec/Lisa

**ALEC**  
  
  
Alec followed Cherie into the office was converted into her bedroom. It wasn't the biggest room Alec had ever seen, but it was enough for a king-size bed and a large wardrobe. On the walls were posters of cheerleaders in various poses.  
  
"So, Cherie, you look a little different since I last saw you," said Alec.  
  
Cherie rolled her eyes and squeezed her large breasts together. "Hard not to notice."  
  
Alec grabbed the chair next to the desk against the wall. He spun it around and sat in it with the back backing toward Cherie.  
  
He leaned over the back of the chair, "So joining the Nine, hun? You were always the brains of the family," said Alec with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Jean-Paul." Cherie gave Alec a death-glare. "I was going to have them kill you."  
  
"What's stopping you now?"  
  
"Escaped from Daddy, yet can't escape from being mind-controlled. Can't kill anyone unless Brigid gives a direct order."  
  
Alec flipped open the laptop that was sitting on the desk, "So if I do this..."  
  
The paused video of Cherie performing a routine in the same black and hot pink cheerleader outfit that she was wear starting to play as the laptop woke out of sleep mode.  
  
Cherie leaped off the bed and toward the laptop and suddenly stopped. She growled as her focus was suddenly elsewhere.  
  
"Not going to stop me?"  
  
"Busy, Brigid ordered me to help her with a prank. I'll get revenge later."  
  
 **Lisa**  
  
Lisa zipped down Tattletale costume and let it pool onto the floor of the bathroom. The soaking wet costume dripped on the floor. With a twist, hissing cold water started to spray down the shower.   
  
Lisa braced herself as she pushed her way underneath with the stream. She winced as her already plainly erect nipples hardened further from the temperature change.  
  
Wet hair hung in her face as she tries to suppressed the unnatural arousal caused by her modified power. It was useless as her one hand approached her chest. Nothing could stop the burning heat of lust as she pinched down on her nips. Lisa bit down on her lips trying to suppress the half scream half moan as she quickly lost the battle to her emotions.  
  
Her usual disgust was completely overwhelmed by the need to get off as one hand entering into her pussy. The pressure continued to build and build as she continued to push her finger in and out and she tried to cum.  
  
Lisa's legs buckled as she fell to the side of the shower. Her body spasmed as her first orgasm since she gained powers filled her body. Her hands continued on their own volition as she kept masturbating. The fire in her body was barely diminished.  
  
Many minutes later an exhausted Lisa sat at the bottom of the shower as tried to recollect her thoughts. Someone had entered the room while she was caught up her masturbation session. The flames of passion dulled, but still present as she started to dry off.  
  
She slipped up the plaid skirt across her legs with the same familiarly she had when putting her costume. The tied white blouse and the vest seemed perfectly ordinary and she was disinterested in what her power was telling her. High heeled Mary Jane shoes and two hair ties drew her attention and desire.  
  
"Undersiders, I'm calling a meeting"  
  
Unaware that anything was odd, Lisa proceeded to the main room where the teleporter was installed. 


	20. 4.2

The Undersiders wandered into the make-shift meeting room and sat down in the random collection of chairs purchased with fill the area. I said close attention to Lisa as she walked in, with her creamy thighs rubbing against each other underneath the short schoolgirl skirt that she was tricked into wearing. She was biting her bottom lip as her arousal spiked again, a mix of Cheery's power and the altered side-effect of her own. All the Undersiders were kept apathetic to the fact that Lisa was wearing an outfit that bordered on the line between a porn parody and a normal school uniform.

As everyone gathered a seat, I started the meeting. "Okay, the first order of business. I'm put in orders for expense accounts to be created with a one million dollar initial balance for each of you, with the exception of Lisa who I only needed to transfer the amount to her existing account. They will arrive sometime tomorrow. "

"Onto the next part, I have several targets that I will need help with. I need the arrange a meet-up with the Travelers, but I'm not aware of their location at the moment. My second target is Butcher and her gang. I need a plan to disable the dead-man switches that Thomas Calvert aka Coil has set up before I eliminate him as a threat. As a lower priority, I need to know the location of a Taylor Anne Hebert who lived in Brockton Bay. She is a recently triggered parahuman with a useful power that I am looking to recruit if she survived Leviathan's attack. I'll let you discuss among yourselves on how to handle, if you have any question ask Rey, he has already been briefed on the goals."

I teleported out of the meeting room, and into Cheery's bedroom. "Who's my favorite slutty cheerleader?"

"I am Mistress," said Cherie with her eyes downcast.

"Good girl. Decrease your influence on the group over the next hour, I want to see when they notice Lisa's current state on how they react. "I'll be giving the late Jack's power a workout on Lisa when she confronts me. For the fluffiest tail in all dimensions.


	21. 4.3

  
As planned Lisa came after me as soon as she realized what I've done. The Mary-Jane shoes made such a wonderful clicking should as she follow in the chase. I smiled widely out of her sight as around the edge of the base we went. She knows I'm leading her into a trap, yet she follows anyway. My curious little fox.

I stopped in the hallway and turned around for a second to her the gap between us shorten. Stick my tongue out to further provoke her, then duck in the lab just before she comes into reach. She passed the point of no-return as she entered the shared tinker lab.

In the corner of the room was a pair of fox ears, and matching tail over a yard long floating in a clear nutrient sludge. Just a few steps into the lab she stopped on take in the strange sighs of bio-tinker labs. Metal slabs contained the remains of plant-beasts. A horse with a mane of flickering fire was eating oats. Riley was elbow deep in Jackie, as she worked to replaced the mesh that her organs were contained it.

I fully swapped out my power set to be Jackie, Riley's, and Lisa's power for the manipulation game I was about to play.

"You know Lisa, did anyone ever tell you that you have a vulpine smile? Meet your new best friend. Foxfire Mk 3." I said pointed to the ears and tail. my facial expressions showed joyful confidence like a child handing a drawing to a parent.

"What happened to mark one and two?" she asked with a hesitant curiosity. She wants me to slip up and reveal more information that intends. The door is open just steps behind her, just it might as well be miles away.

"MK 1 had too much clone cerebellum, so it had animalistic instincts, causing it to use its powers wildly in response to all stimuli. MK 2 had to the opposite problem, not enough clone brained to react to mental instructions, ave been dead for more than a few days." I linger on the current limitations on the resurrection power, increasing the sadness in my voice.nd just sat there." I said with a pout. Now let's make her think her tactic worked. "I finally settled on a color-fire power for Mimi, it lacks the movement ability of Burnscar's teleportation, but I don't want to remind her about her past, while she is still feeling guilty about those she's killed. And, I don't yet have the resources yet to bring back those who died long ago.

She takes the bait. "What resources would you need to bring back those bring dead much longer." I hear the small bit of hope in her voice even as she tries to suppress it. I know what you want. You know that I know what you want. Yet neither of us can make a simple deal so we play this pointless game.

I scratch my chin, " Well because of the weird nature of my powers, I can't boost their strength, so the days-limit can't be changed, so I have to refine how old the body is instead. So some sort of time-sort and I use a base. Like Epoch of the Adepts."

"Who long before you will have the resources you are looking for?" she says. 'How long much I deal with you before you bring Reggie back' is what she really means.

"With the Undersider's help, and Coil out of the way, I don't think it will take over a year before everything is in line."

She turns her head towards the tank with Foxfix MK 3. "So how is this supposed to be my new best friend?" A deal is made, she'll put up with me for at least a year in-exchange for Reggie being brought back and Coil's defeat.

I swap my copy of Lisa's power back to Natalie's Shoggoth power, then I fish the bio-device out of the tank. "When attached, it will give you a copy of Mimi's power, while not affecting your own. The nerves of the tail are attached to the spinal column, and it will be like having a third arm. The ears further reinforce the signal being sent to the tail, to increase control of the power use. Here, why not try them out to see if I need to adjust anything before they are field ready. My skin blackens as I drape over Lisa like a curtain or a slime.

Using the biomanipulation power I attach the tail just above her butt and increase the size of her rear by five percent. The nerves of the ears and tail are then wired into her own system, followed by slight recoloring of the color of the fur to make them match Lisa's natural hair color. While I'm at it, I increase her breast cup size and weave a skimpy and elegant silk gown as I destroy the schoolgirl costume.

"I call this look 'Smug Elegancy'" I said with a bow as I returned to my normal oppai loli Brigid form. "Come one throw a fireball at me. I can take it. Just don't hit anything else in the lab."

A smoldering ball of blue fire hit my square in the chest.


	22. 4.4

We started the next day clearing out the wooded area that surrounded the base. Natalie was building a fence around the perimeter while removing the guard plants that were in the designated area.

I walked next to Lisa as we gathered debris from the area to place in the bonfire pit. I ripped a tree out of the ground and started to carry it to the towards the pit.

"I had planned to get this all done before you and the rest of the Undersiders arrived, but an Endbringer happened to fuck my plans up. Do you know why I'm putting so much focus on you instead of the rest of the team?"

Her fox ears perk up," No." she half lies.

"Rachel, Alec, and Brian all become content easily. Give Rachel a place for her dogs, and the ability to care for them, then her loyalty is purchased and easily navigated. Similar for the other two. Make sure Aisha is safe, have an easy-life respectively. "

Her fluffy tail trails behind her, avoiding the ground by afoot. "You left one more name out of the list."

"Aisha. Like you, she is interesting. She'll push the boundaries and come up with new innovative ways to get on Brian's nerves. Surrounded by parahumans, feeling left out, how before she comes to me seeking power?"

"A week," Lisa said flatly.

"Your probably right." I tossed the tree onto the pile with the rest of the firewood.

~<()>~

The roaring fire blazed on as Rachel's dogs ran around the field with newly grown grass. Angelica looked up to me with her newly regrown eyes as a tossed her a pinch of rare steak that was being grilled. It had been a long day, but the field is ready, rooms have been set in the factory for the group, and Lisa has made a plan for dealing with Coil.

Tomorrow Coil will be eliminated as a threat.


	23. 4.5

In one timeline Thomas Calvert was dress in khakis, a buttoned-up shirt, and a tie driving a three-year-old beaten up Prius. A perfectly ordinary-looking businessman on his wake to work. In twenty minutes he would be meeting up with Creep in a white electric van, and change into his costume. In the other timeline he already at his underground base, sealed behind vault doors and an army of hired mercenaries.

In his base, Coil began to review the paperwork for the repair of the damage that Leviathan caused. While the causalities were very minor, the structural damage to buildings, the ports, the sewerage system, it would take tens to hundreds of millions to repair. An opportunity to increase his leverage of the system and direct money to his organization.

Thomas Calvert slammed on the breaks as the other time came to an abrupt end. In the last moments, he saw the shape of a black and white striped person hurling through his midsection, deleting everything in its path. Slamming on the breaks did nothing as the car continued to move. Thomas split, one staying still, the other trying to throw himself out of the car. The doors wouldn't open. He smashed the butt of his pistol against the glass, but it wouldn't even dent. He fired the gun inside the car, damaging his eardrums from the sound, and grazing his shoulder as it ricocheted off the window. He ended that time-line.

The car continued to drive on its own until it reached an underground parking garage. An unfortunately familiar sight greeted him. Each of Undersiders dressed in costume stood next to a burning ring of fire. Along with Tattletale sporting a pair of fox ears, and a long match tail coming out her back for reasons he didn't know. The window of the car rolled down, and he hear Lisa speak, "We have a next boss now. She made a better offer, it is just business I'm sure you understand. "

Coil tried to make an offer, anything to give me a chance of an out, but his body wouldn't move. His eyes turned to the rear-view mirror by themselves. He would see his head being slowly separated from his body, as his neck dissolved away, left hanging in air only attached by the head-rest of the car. The seat leaned back as he was horrified by the flesh of his decapitated body bubbled up as a new head slowly rose out from it. The door opened as the rest of the body was thrown out of the car. At the moment the car started to shrink. Inch by since the vehicle collapsed in on him.

As I finished returning to my adult Brigid form, I left Coil the ability to hear what was going on, as the last cruelty on how his plans were being ruined and that fate that awaited him. "Regent jack the duplicate, Tattletale, instruct him on disabling the deadman switches that require Coil to intervene personally. I'll get him to Riley so we can extract his useful memories. We're on a time limit."


	24. 5.1

Lisa finished up taking control of Coil's assets over the next few days. The management of a bunch of normal mercs and various other horrible people wasn't what I considered fun or practical use of my time. Lisa was also the only one with the type of people management skills that were needed to keep suspicions off of the Alec controlled duplicate Coil. Parahuman management was more of my specialty thanks to my stolen power.

I threw a Frisbee into the fenced-in yard. A Corgi German-Shepard mix that I didn't remember the name of was the first to reach it. He scampered along the ground and dropped the disc at my feet. Rachel said he was one of the ones recursed from the dog-fighting pits, used a bait dog, and had lost ones of its legs. I fixed that when I was healing the rest of them.

The disc flew threw the air again and the pup chased after it. The dog turns his head toward the sound of an engine as Rey pulled up the driveway. Rey stepped off the truck with a cardboard package under his arm.

"I have the package from Cranial," said Blasto.

I rushed up to him and took the storage skill discs that I had requested. "I'll go get Rachel," I said while digging through the blocky sets of memory drives.

"Vet training, Algebra, Beginner, Intermediate reading skills," I read thought the dozen or so sets of skills I purchased from. I continued on until I found Rachel training several of the newer dogs she rescued from the streets of Brockton Bay.

"Rachel, we got in the stuff to help you with your dogs. Come' on follow me to the lab."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and started to follow along the halls of the factory.

~<()>~

I held Rachel's hand, and spoke, "Okay this will be the tough part, your going to experience your trigger event. In will be in fast forward, and you will only have to go through it once. If you have any problems, yell eggplant."

"I'll be fine," came her gruff response.

I sighed and placed the old helmet on her head. I still needed to work on her interaction with humans, and I've been too busy working on other tasks. Maybe Cranial has something on harem management, or Alec has some pointers. I haven't gotten to sleeping with any Undersiders yet.

Riley looked over the readings while I turned the system on. The machine hummed while Riley selected searched through the memories. She found a trigger event and started the upload to the memory drive. From the outside no more impressive than watching someone transfer a file on a computer. But for Rachel, it was like being there again.. The foster mother trying to drown Rollo. Rollo going out of control killing and leaping toward the foster mother. The copy stopped at that point, we had the trigger event. Making her experience in the aftermath would be pointlessly cruel.

I approached Rachel and took off the helmet. Her eyes were watery on the verge of crying. She didn't say anything as I hugged her. We scrapped the plans we had for the rest of the day, and I walked her back to her room. She laid down on the bed, and I shifted forms to a small puppy and laid my head on her stomach as she recovered over the next few hours.

In my excitement to make Rachel in a sexy wolf-girl, I pushed her too fast and underestimated how much of an impact her trigger event would be. When I was using my experiments on the S9 as a baseline and forgot how twisted their mindsets already were.


	25. 5.2

After Angelica and Brutus snuggled up against Rachel in the bed, I crawled out and made my way back to the lab. Past the walls that Blasto grew across the once opened floor plan of the factory. Years ago the place was once filled with machines making who knows what, now it was a house for my growing collection of parahumans: Pussycat, Glass Maid, Cheery, Jackie, Shoggoth, Smoke Braider, Riley, and then Undersiders. Two more people could take residence in the building comfortably before I need to prepare a new location.

I finally made it to the lab and waved hi to Riley and Aisha. Aisha was petting Disaster. The para-horse snorted as I entered the room, drenching Aisha's hand in horse snot.

"Eww," said Aisha as she shook her hands.

I sighed. "Use the sink. It's on the wall. Disaster is probably the cleanest animal on the planet, but still." I turned away as Aisha marched off to wash her hands, after rolling her eyes at me.

Riley approached, "Mommy, I have the Blanks you wanted made." She pointed to a table with a few dozen baseball-sized orbs.

I patted her on the head, "Good girl. So where is Jackie at?"

Riley looked toward the hallway, " I have her watching the pony-show on loop. I want her to be a good girl like me." said Riley with a wide smile on her face.

I continued to pat her head and move towards the Blanks. I picked one up, they were about five pounds each. Aisha finished cleaning up at then looked over the table at the orbs. "So what are they?" she asked.

I rolled the ball around in my hand. "Clone-human brain, contained in a small life-support structure. They're based on the spiderbots of Bonesaw." Riley winched at the mention of her old name. "They have no personality or thoughts, and only have the mental facilities of a small rodent, hence the name: Blank.

"So what are they for" Aisha continued on.

"I'm going to grant each of them powers." I pushed power in the orb I held with the concept of "Alternate Form". The power it received was the ability to grow its body parts. The base power was on the creation and destruction of biology. Potentially useful, but not was I was looking for. It went onto the table to the left.

"So what is the point if the dumb orbs are so stupid?"

I empowered another orb with the same concept. The result was a breaker state that turned the user into living electricity, but they couldn't move while in the form at the current configuration of the power. I took a mental note considering Shadow Stalker and put it next to the other one.

"You heard of Teacher, or more likely Othala right?" I turned to look at her.

"Ya, I heard of the Nazi Bitch at least." Aisha's eyes started drooping from my explanation.

"I'm using the same principals they work under. The Blanks aren't going to be using the power, they will just grant it to the wielder. They only need to know two commands: Start and Stop. It doesn't work well with more complex powers like Smoke Braider, that is what the Tail-Series is for. But more simple ones like Hatchetface's power that will be good enough."  
I empowered another orb, again it wasn't one type of power that I was looking for.

"Soo." Aisha spoke slowly," can I have power? Like, a really awesome one?" said Aisha in a half-attempt to be sly.

She's asking earlier than I had expected. I sighed, I haven't run enough experiments on how the power granting worked, I needed to work on itmore before I use it on something I can't just throw away if it turns out poorly. "It's not that simple. Imagine having a bag of skittles that contain every shade of every color in it. Now pick one out, and you only get to pick the general color. You grab a green one and eat it thinking it is kiwi-fruit flavor. Instead, it is cactus and you spit it out. Too bad, because you only get one and you used yours."

"So the power I'd get would be random?" I could see the thinking going on in her head as her brow furled.

"Semi-random. There is another issue to look at as well. Raw power level." I grabbed one of the orbs. "Let's say the average parahuman as an energy level of 10. There are outliers like Eidolon, who we'd say has energy out of 50 or more. I can give these an energy out of 3 all day. If I pushed it I could hit 7. But I need the rest of the day to recharge my power. If I go all out I could hit 15, but then I'd revert to my dragon form and hibernate for the next week and the rest of the month the power would be in recharge mode. Most importantly I'd not going to do anything to you with Brian's permission.

A crestfallen look befell her at her chance to have superpowers blocked by her stubborn brother. She walked out of the room to pester him until he gave in, no matter how long that might take. I moved to the sink and turned off the water she left running.


End file.
